narakafandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 2
'Chapter 1: 14-16 pgs: ' <''Arbua, Southern tip of Naraka: mountainous but marshy land. They stay inside the caves with low light''> Takshak's grasps the head of a small pishacha that is held by his mercenaries. A hooded buy tells him to feel the energy inside the pishacha using his armored body. He can feel the paishachi energy (ruru) and lusts the power it contains. He absorbs it, but is drained in the process. The old guy tells him that he will get used to it, in time. After that he reveals to takshak that his sister, Tara has been killed and her kids were not found. He says that he suspects that somebody who goes by the name Yama might be responsible for it. Takshak gets extremely angry but the hooded guy advises him otherwise. He tells him to be patient and keep his focus clear, which is to build an army stronger than the Garuda's, for which he will need the power of pishachas. Takshak rants about his present state and the killing of his son and sister on Syena. He tells tvastr about that day when syena stood with his head bowed to his mother, Kadru <'' Flashback to Takshak about his fight with Syena the Garuda> 'Chapter 2: 20-20 pgs ' <''Alkapuri top shot. Zooms down to the center of city to a beautiful large house. The home of the best Apsaras, headed by Urvasi''> Vishakha wakes up in Urvasi’s chamber. She gets flashbacks of her brother gone berserk and her flight after that. She checks her back for the wings but they are gone. Instead she can feel scales that were not their before. She starts sobbing and finds that there is women sleeping in a chair besides her bed. Urvasi wakes up and she tells her that she is in the house of Menaka, the head of Apsaras in the city of Alkapuri. Somebody opens the door. Urvasi stands up and bows to an older looking women, Menaka. She is surprised to find a child in the room and questions Urvasi. She lies to her saying that she has been bought in the slave trade. Menaka asks her name, Urvashi interjects and blurts out 'meena-kshi'. Menaka looks at her and says that she will make them richer and more influential. Asks urvashi to train her hard in the 26 arts of Apsaras. When menaka leaves, Urvasi reveals to vishakha that she knows her true name. Tells her that she was brought to her by someone whose name she will only reveal in time. She asks her keep up the appearance and not reveal her abilities till the appropriate time. 'Chapter 3: Remaining pgs' '''<'Yama’s underground jail of pishachas. Its a jail made up of pits dug in the earth and covered from the top with wood. Most of them are resting or eating dead animals and humans> '' Yama is walking in the jail with the dogs. Sabal gets angry from looking at the captivated pishachas and looks questioningly at him,. He asks Yama, why have they not been captured like the other pishachas. Yama reveals with a half smirk- he himself is a pishacha. He said that he acquired the ability to talk to rurus as he, along with his half brother Shani were the executioners of somyagya. He also reveals that he had not seen intelligent pishachas apart from himself, before he met them. Syam asks him, what does he plan to do that kid (referring to Bhura). Yama replies " He is a poison I am ready to drink. I will need him to unite naraka and to get people to look at us not with disgust and fear but as part of the nature's creation". As they are walking towards the fiercest of the beasts of Yama's jail, Yamalya, Bhura is seen resting with it. Much to the shock of all of them.